


Spiders

by Mothbaubles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Hilltop Road, Microfic, Other, Spiders, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, This is why Web!martin didnt win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothbaubles/pseuds/Mothbaubles
Summary: The angst potential of a spider filled martin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Spiders

Out of all the things Jon expected Hill Top Road to be, just a  _ house _ wasn’t one of them. The sun filtered through clouds that drifted gently through the sky, the breeze tugged at the grass on the lawn...it was calming and oddly familiar. Something about this place was so starkly peaceful, that for a moment, the archivist could only stand still and indulge himself in a fleeting hope. 

And then he saw Martin.

The door creaked slightly on its old hinges as Martin stepped through and onto the porch. Without a second thought Jon lunged himself forward, running up to him desperately. 

“You’re okay!” he remarked.

Martin was silent. His face didn’t shift in the slightest, and there was no reaction to the archivist’s touch.

“...Martin?” 

He stared beyond everything, swaying, almost, as if he wasn’t used to supporting his body. Jon took a step back. Rushing through his head were now a million slurried thoughts, all echoing alarms. He shook Martin, knuckles tense with distress. 

Then out it came, a single black spider. It wriggled from the corner of Martin’s eye, almost magnified by the lense of his glasses. Jon fell back in acute terror as it stretched itself out for display.

“NO!” Jon couldn’t breathe, the air was sucked out of him. What had Annabelle done to Martin? 

As if on command, more spiders began to pour from every opening on Martin’s body. The eyes, the mouth, nothing was free from a thick carpet of frantic, scuttling demons. His body began to fold unnaturally, in the same way a bean bag chair would lose its shape if you shook out all the filling. He was hollowed out completely.

And all the while, a thousand conjoined voices  _ cackled _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m new to (actual) fanfic so I appreciate people reading my stuff!


End file.
